


We can be weak in front of each other only

by Typo_Kimg_Koi



Category: YYY มันส์เว่อร์นะ | YYY The Series (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I winged it, Insecurity, Insomnia, It's late, Late Night Conversations, M/M, insecure nott, insecure pun, like most of my works, they comfort each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo_Kimg_Koi/pseuds/Typo_Kimg_Koi
Summary: Pun can't sleep so he goes to the rooftop to think.Nott follows.They have a much needed talkOr Pun is insecure and so is Nott
Relationships: Nott/Pun (YYY The Series)
Kudos: 12





	We can be weak in front of each other only

**Author's Note:**

> what if YYY was not an acid trip, because I don't know how to write crack. So I will feed this to the fandom because I'm a king of hurt/comfort ha!  
> I just love these two and I wish they had more meaningful moments, I'm not big on comedy-  
> and I like writing about emotions  
> I hope they are not too ooc
> 
> also, DAMN TALAY HOW CAN YOU BE SO GORGEOUS
> 
> edit: I fixed some typos and stuff, feel free to point out if I missed something

Pun sat up in his bed. It was dark in the room, so dark he would normally barely see his hands if not the fact that he was already used to the darkness.

It wasn’t often that he suffered through insomnia, and if not for Nott’s ridiculous snoring(he knew he did this on purpose to annoy Pun) he usually slept soundly through the whole night.

But tonight was apparently one of those unfortunate times where his thoughts got the best of him.

He looked to the side where his roommate was sleeping soundly. Because of course he was. Nott was this kind of guy who wasn’t usually troubled by any gloom thoughts, or at least he didn’t show he was. The guy was still a mystery to him sometimes.

Pun took a breath, closing his eyes briefly. He wouldn’t be able to sleep like that.

As quiet as he could, he got out of the bed, grabbed a jacket from the chair, not really caring if it was his or Nott’s one, and got out of the room.

The hallway was quiet, not a living soul present. It was so bizarre to see, considering how chaotic everyone in the building was at times. It was endearing in a way.

But now it was silent, the whole building was engulfed in slumber. 

He hated how loud his shoes were, echoing through the empty space with each next step. As if he was a disturbance in a sacred place with the fact that he couldn’t drift to the dreamland alongside everybody else.

Still, he chose to use stairs instead of an elevator. He was still afraid of getting stuck like last time. It’s not that he doesn’t use it at all, he rides with Nott or Om at times. But tries not to do it alone.

And as the rooftop doors opened and the cold air got into his lungs, Pun felt a little bit more at peace. His head was still spinning with all the thoughts he couldn’t silence no matter what, but it was more bearable in an open space than in a camped room or their apartment.

Putting the jacket around himself a bit tighter he walked to the ledge and sat down. With head up to the sky he watched the stars blinking at him and the moon lighting the night with it’s soft shine. The night wasn’t the clearest, as you can suspect from a city sky, but it was still calming.

Pun had a lot on his mind.

Running away from home.

Moving into this crazy place.

Being Nott’s fake boyfriend for a while and then just being friends.

Living with Nott.

Just...Nott in general.

But even if his mind was at times consumed by the thoughts of his handsome roommate, the feeling of anxiety that came from realisation that he was far from his family home, all alone, were much stronger.

He remembered his father’s words, how he would come back begging. He hated this thought. He really did. 

Pun didn’t run away just to go back when it got hard. It shouldn’t work like that. That wasn’t the point in all of this! He wanted to find himself. To see what was the best for himself and not to fulfill his father’s desires.

But it was scary. He was so scared it was hard to describe.

What if in the end he would have to go back? Because he wasn’t strong enough? What if his father was right all along?

Pun would come back, begging for forgiveness. He would go back and continue to work for his father. Continue a life without a dream.

“I don’t want to go back to that…” He whispered. Silent tears welled up in his eyes. “What should I do?” He curled up in a ball. He was so lost.

“Pun?”

A soft hand on his back made him snap his head up just to see Nott, looking down on him with a soft stare.

“Nott? W-what are you doing here?” He hated how small his voice was.

The taller male sat next to him, but with his back facing the ledge instead, so he had a better view on Pun. “You weren’t in the room...I got worried.”

“Oh.”

Nott reached his hand to Pun’s cheek and brushed the tears with his thumb softly. “What’s wrong?”

Pun flinched away, quickly brushing his face with the sleeves of the jacket. “It’s nothing. I just couldn’t sleep.”

The other stared at him for a second quietly. “Are you sure?”

He chewed on his lip. No, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

But Nott didn’t ask further. He didn’t push him to answer. As always, he waited for Pun to be ready to tell him.

And honestly, it made him want to cry more.

How could this idiot be so sweet and understanding?

“Nott?”

“Yes?”

“...Can I have a hug?”

He smiled softly, opening his arms without a question. Just like that.

Pun moved closer, grabbing onto his shirt and a bit hesitantly putting his head on Nott’s shoulder as he locked his arms around him.

More tears fell from his eyes as he sat there.

He felt Nott’s hands moving on his back, drawing soothing circles and other shapes or even letters, because it was Nott after all. He never just did something normally.

They sat like that for a while, before Pun decided to break the silence.

“Hey Nott?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you think I did the right thing? Running away from home?” 

“I don’t know. Does it feel right?”

“...I don’t know anymore.”

Nott stayed quiet for a bit. “Are you happy?”

“Happy?”

“Yea, happy. Are you having fun? Do you regret coming here? Meeting us?” Then he hesitated. “Meeting...me?”

Hearing the insecurity in Nott’s voice made him move away to look at the other and shook his head immediately. “No.”

Nott searched for something on his face, but Pun wasn’t sure what it was really, so he just continued speaking. “I don’t regret meeting you all. Never. Not even once… okay maybe I did regret it at times…” The beginnings were hard. “But not anymore.”

The other still stared at him, as if expecting something more. 

“Especially not you Nott. Even if you gave me hell at the start. I’m glad we met.”

That must have been it because the taller boy noticeably relaxed and gave him a hopeful little smile. It was hard to see in the darkness, but Pun could tell that his lip was bleeding a little and he realised how he must have been biting on it really hard, waiting for him to answer.

Pun thought that Nott was a carefree soul without a worry to his heart, but he seemed to be mistaken.

Just tonight he showed(probably unintentionally) that he was also full of insecurities and he worried for what others thought of him, even if he didn’t usually show it or acknowledge it himself.

“Nott?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you okay?”

The smile slowly disappeared to show confusion. “What do you mean?”

Pun debated with himself if he should press the other or not, but if he has allowed himself to be weak in front of the other, he wanted Nott to be able to be weak in front of him as well.

“You always smile, no matter what happens you stay positive. No matter if someone gets hurt, if you get hurt you act like everything is fine. You rarely get mad or sad...I’m not saying you shouldn’t do that, it’s always nice to have someone like that in those situations!” 

Nott listened to him carefully.

“I’m just- Look, we are only human. I don’t like showing that I’m insecure or anything to people. Yet look how I acted tonight!”

“It’s okay, I still think you’re very strong Pun.” He reassured him.

“I know. I’ve...I’ve kinda came to terms with it.” He nodded. “But I want you to know that you can be insecure in front of me as well. You don’t have to be strong and happy all the time. Your life was a bit harsh and it’s understandable that you’d want to...you know- Cry, scream your feelings out! Or something.” He gestured vaguely around with his hands.

Nott was still staring at him, processing his words one by one.

“What I’m trying to say is, that you can allow yourself to be weak sometimes. I’m here for you, just like you were here for me today. Okay?” Pun finished with his iconic bright smile.

It was quiet again. The only sound was the soft night wind and the cars driving from afar.

Pun wanted to ask if he was okay again, but as he opened his mouth to speak a shaky inhale from the male in front of him stopped him.

In the matter of minutes, Pun witnessed as Nott’s walls crumbled and he slowly began to break. His sobs first soft because a bit louder and tears fell down his face as he cried.

It shocked Pun a bit, as he was not expecting that Nott would immediately trust him like that, but he quickly abandoned all thoughts and dragged the taller male into a warm embrace.

“There, there…” he put one hand on his back and the other to the nape of his neck, softly caressing the short hairs there to comfort the other. “I’m here.”

Nott cried and cried, as if trying to compensate for all the years he suppressed it. And Pun didn’t mind that much. He was just worried because that’s a lot for one night, for anyone.

“Hey, Nott?” He asked when the other calmed a bit.

“Mhm?” It was a very broken hum and it made Pun’s heart ache.

“We should go back and try to sleep…”

Nott nodded against his shoulder.

“You think you can stand?”

Another nod, and he was pushing away from the warm embrace. His hair’s a mess and eyes red with a frown still plastered to his face.

“Okay then big guy, let’s go.” 

Pun grabbed his hand lightly, guiding him out of the roof and to the silent halls, down the stairs and then to their room and to the bed.

Once they lied down Pun saw that the other wanted to speak, but his voice betrayed him.

“What is it?” he whispered.

Nott stared at him and reached his hand in his direction.

“You want to cuddle?”

Nott nodded.

Pun thought for a second, but only for a second, before moving closer and letting Nott press his face against his chest and circle arms around his waist as he put his own around his shoulders, combing through his hair softly.

He knew Nott needed it, and honestly Pun needed it as well.


End file.
